Brendan's Past
by Girl777
Summary: After Brendan's accident , Cheryl has forgiven him but a face from his abusive past brings him closer to Ste ?


"Chez is that you" called Brendan from the bedroom

Getting dressed was hard now and it had taken him about an hour just to get dressed and get out of bed. He and Cheryl were now speaking so she had moved back in.

"Brendan, come here...I've got a surprise for yah love"

Brendan hated surprises, he always liked to be one step ahead but he rushed there because he knew that she would not have done this for him, she hadn't started to forgive him. He reversed his wheel chair round and pulled open his door and rolled through the kitchen and stopped as he saw the figure in front of him.

Cheryl spoke first

"Isn't it great Brendan that he can come stay with us?"

Brendan didn't look please with the visitor but all he could muster to say to his past was

"Hello da"

Brendan's dad smirked but only so he saw and went and shook his son's injured hand.

"Come on daddy, I'll take your stuff upstairs "smiled Cheryl

So that was that he was left in the room with the man that he despised and hated. He blamed his nana for letting this happen but he knew it was his doing. His da.

"Let me, help you to the couch son"

"Don't touch me "he growled

Brendan's dad , tried to move him any way there was a struggle and Brendan's dad ended up kicking the chair over, while Brendan stayed in agony on the floor , his dad whispered so smugly that if it were anyone else he would have been sure he heard it but because it was him he knew he had

"Still as weak as back then, im sure we will test that theory"

And Cheryl came hurtling down the stairs Brendan was violently sick all on the floor and as Mr. Brady and Cheryl picked him up Brendan came to the realisation that he was just as vulnerable now as he was back then.

XXXX

The next day, Cheryl and Mr Brady had the following conversation:

"I need to go get some stuff from town today but what Brendan, I could ask Ste I suppose but I don't know whets going on with them since Walker and that"?

"Who's Ste?"

"A friend of Brendan's "she laughed

"I could do it my darling"

"Really, but I know how you two can be"

"Honey, we'll be fine"

Just as they finished talking Brendan came in...

"Hey love sleep well"

"Hmm"

Brendan hadn't slept at all he had been on guard all night; he wasn't going to let it happen again, not ever.

"Look Brendan, daddy's goanna look after yah today"

Brendan stopped and realised this had been planned by his father and he smashed the plate up in the air and threw the whole dinner table over and screamed

"No, way in hell is coming anywhere near me"

"Brendan "said an astonished sweet Irish accent

Just then a boy walked in

"Heya, it's only me..."

But he stopped as he saw what was in front of him.

An angry Brendan but he looked scared as well, a shocked Cheryl and an unmoved no name of which looked vaguely familiar.

XXXX

It was now just Ste and Brendan sitting alone in the living had persuaded Cheryl to take her da out so that's how it had become these two in complete and utter silence.

"You goanna tell me what that was all about"

Brendan just stared straight ahead. He is dead behind the eyes.

"Brendan, tell me.

"Brendan"

"Brendan, I have nowhere else to be so I could stay here all day"

"Brendan"

"Brendan"

"Brendan"

"Fine, you want to know"

"YES"

"WHY"

"Because, I care"

"He was suppose to care, she was suppose to care"  
"Who you da"

"BRENDAN"

"He abused me, Steven, he would do it when Cheryl wasn't there and she new, nana new"

"Brendan, imp sorry"

"No Steven you don't need to be sorry, that why I didn't tell you because you'll look at me differently and think aw that's why he is what he is"

"No, but it does explain a lot about why you hit me and why you live the life you do"

XXXX

"I remember one time especially, we were at the holiday home and nana and Cheryl were outside, I was 10, I used to where these red willies and pretend I was superman.

Ste smiled at a young Brendan Brady"

"I was playing with my cars pushing them into each other and then the red one broke it's well came off and I had this tiny little man who was this surgeon time thing and he would operate on the cars but before I could get the red car to hospital, my da came in I didn't even here him, I just heard the lock slide shut and he put his fag on the side by my bed, I remember that smell it was stale and sick like him. I stood up like he was some type of God. This wasn't the first time he would do it each year, every year at the holiday home but I he would do it at home but it was worse here I don't really know why it just was? He said I saw you playing with Cheryl earlier, playing like a girl were you, and you like being a girly don't you Brendan. Well if you like it that much maybe you should be treated like a girl" He pushed me onto the bed and tugged at my shorts and I didn't protest I knew he'd hit me if I did and I didn't want that so I let him.

He did it quickly he could never last very long. When it was over he would just laugh and call me names like queer and puff and girly and say no one would believe you that a man like me could ever produce a girly like you then he'd leave and I'd see him in the garden with Cheryl. He loved her and she loves him and I won't destroy that because she had so much taken away from her and I won't take him."

"Brendan"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"What"

"I...love you"

"No you don't, you just feel sorry for me because I told ye"

"I wish that I did but I don't, I want to protect you from him because I love you and you do that for the ones you love because I hate the idea of someone hurting you."

Brendan smiled at ste and said nothing

Ste pulled Brendan's face towards his and kissed him so slightly on the mouth that he might not have actually felt it but Brendan kissed him back and soon they were settled into their old routine of kissing in sink but the time it was Ste who was in control not Brendan but then they were interrupted.

XXXX

"Hey love how you feeling"

Cheryl nodded at ste as she went to put her shopping down

"Alright Brendan, got a problem fell have you "he said to ste

"Go help Cheryl da "he said protecting ste

"Go home, back to Doug, there is the love you need but there is a love you always want and the want is the bad one"

"I want to protect you from him"

"NO"

"Steven's going now Cheryl"

Ste protested but he under stood.

XXXX

Brendan awoke to find, his dad sitting on his bed stroking his legs.

He tried to struggle away but he couldn't move his legs, he wasn't strong enough so he just as there waiting until his dad whispered...

"No one compares to my little girl, do they"

"I'm not that little boy anymore, I won't let you anymore"

"Well you won't scream for Cheryl because you don't want to hurt her and you can't get away can you because you're not strong enough.

"So what you expect me to take it like, I did back then"

"Yes "and with that he tugged at Brendan's trouser and then came down, Mr. Brady began to pull down his boxers and looked at what had changed.

"Well this has certainly improved"

XXXX

Mr. Brady had flipped Brendan on his back and now he was completely stuck unless...

"He found his phone from his pocket and dialled ste

"Brendan is that you"

"Aw you like that my little puff"

Ste ran out into the street and ran for Brendan's house and he went through the back door and straight into Brendan room to find his ex boyfriend being abused by his father. Mr. Brady stopped and pulled himself out of Brendan and came face to face with the boy who was holding the gun that Brendan had made him collect. You leave and you don't come back do you here that or I go tell Cheryl exactly what went on.

XXXX

Brendan had curled himself into a ball but now sound came. It had been exactly held an hour since Mr. Brady had left. Now it was just ste and Brendan and ste wrapped himself around Brendan and whispered

" I love you"


End file.
